


Big

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Vortex being Vortex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught is big, Vortex knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> yes YES more of onslaught

Onslaught was big.

Vortex knew it from the time they met. He was a helicopter; he was meant to be light and slim, not too bulky. His element was the sky.

And Onslaught was a different thing.

Onslaught was a grounder, a truck. A heavy-model truck. Even without his cannons, he was still taller than Blast Off, albeit only a bit.

He was also strong. He could carry Blast Off, or even Brawl, both of which were bulkier and heavier than him. He could withstand a rain of laser; Vortex had seen it by himself.

And for once or twice, Vortex saw him frag Blast Off against the wall.

Those were a bit intriguing, and made his interface panel buzz with anticipation.

If Vortex thought Blast Off was the only one who could make him stand still, he was wrong.

Onslaught had this air of calmness, power, and control around him. It was like every time he entered a room, everyone in the room _should_ look at him. He was also a master of self-control. He could practically make Megatron shut up and reconsider. He was intelligent too; he was the leader of their team for reasons. He calculated, he strategised, he made plans, and his plans always worked.

Vortex knew that it was a weakness, but Onslaught cared for his team. Those rough beatings and punches, they were actually his way of showing that he cared. Everyone in their team were actually cared more about themselves, they didn’t actually care about each other. They were just working together because they had their common goal: to free themselves from Megatron. But in the process, Vortex realised that even if they were free from Megatron, they would never be free from themselves.

And, actually, it wasn’t all that bad.

He knew an advantage when he saw one. Their team was one of the strongest the Decepticons had to offer (at least that was what Ons thought and Blast Off calculated) until Megatron had to keep them on a leash. Each one of their team functioned differently, and it was Onslaught who united them.

And sometimes Onslaught didn’t mind being stared at.

“Vortex.”

He sat up from his position, slumped on his leader’s desk with his head over his hands on the table. The truck stared at him blankly, but a slice through the bond indicated that he was amused.

“You have what you want.”

“Mmph.” Slumping down again, he didn’t make any indication that he was going to move.

“Is there anything else you want to discuss?”

“Nope.” The helicopter didn’t even look away. “Can I stare at you any longer?”

Onslaught raised his ridge, then chuckled.

Yeah, Vortex thought, Onslaught was definitely another one he should stare at. Who knew maybe his intelligence could rub off on him.


End file.
